They're Different
by MSPJO22
Summary: Series of one-shots, told from Percy Jackson and his friends' mortal friends/classmates/roommates point of view.
1. Jake

**Sooo... A bunch of more random ideas. :P**

**~LASCAZ**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Percy Jackson is my best friend, ever. We're as close as two male friends can be.

"Hey, Perce!" I shouted, running towards him. "Wait up, man!"

He turned around, smirked, and stopped long enough for me to catch up.

"Hey, slowpoke."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I'm not on the swim team and the football team apparently 'sucks', according to you, doesn't mean you can insult me."

Percy just laughed.

We were almost out the door when I remembered something. "So, I heard you got asked out by Michelle again,"

"Yeah, why?"

I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, and looked him straight dead in the eye. He didn't even flinch.

"Dude, you know what. She's like, one of the pretty, popular girls that are actually _decent_. Why the hell did you turn her down?"

He sighed. "Jake, I have my reasons. You'll find out soon enough."

He started walking again, and then we bumped into a girl. It was Michelle.

"Hey, Percy," she began somewhat shyly, "Um, I just wanted to make sure that you really didn't want to go out with me,"

I looked at him, my eyes telling him _Say yes, before I gut you_.

He opened his mouth, hopefully to say yes. "Yeah, Michelle... About that, I kind of have a-" He saw something behind her and his mouth fell open, his eyes widening.

I followed his gaze and saw the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She had long, tan, legs, honey-blond hair that was up in a ponytail, and gray eyes that seemed so... _calculating_. I glanced at Percy again, glaring.

He looked at me, his eyes still wide and his mouth still gaping. This time, my glare said, _Dude, just say yes to Michelle and stop ogling at random girls you'll never have a shot at!_

He looked back at me, his eyes saying _SHUT UP AND WAIT!__  
_

Me: _Why?_

Him: _I'll show you._

Then he walked past Michelle, who had a bewildered expression, and ran towards the pretty girl who was leaning on her car. The corners of her mouth tugged up when she saw him running towards her, but it was probably the affect of him being the coolest, most popular guy in school.

However, he had a huge grin and was yelling "ANNABETH!" and "WISE GIRL!" occasionally. Michelle and I just watched them. When Percy was about ten feet away from the girl, she finally let loose a smile and ran towards him.

He held his arms out and she fell into his embrace. They held each other for a few minutes, until she pulled away, gave him a short kiss on the lips, and then whispered something to him. It was short, but he began to jump up and down, squealing, like a little kid. I cleared my throat really loudly.

Percy glanced my way, grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her towards us.

We had another eye conversation. _Stop messing with random girls! _I said.

_She's not random,_ he said back.

_Yes, she is. Stop ruining your chances of having a real relationship and go out with Michelle already!_

He rolled his eyes. "Hey Jake, Michelle. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled at us, stood on her tiptoes, and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear it all to well, but I'm pretty sure I heard 'Moving in', 'Sally', 'dad's job transfer', 'Empire State Building', and 'cookies'. At the last one, he jumped up, hugging her, and then he kissed her. She slapped him and muttered something like 'Seaweed Brain...'.

I held out my hand. "I'm Jake Mayland and this is Michelle Caper. So you're Percy's girlfriend, huh?"

She nodded and shook my hand. "As you know, I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse us, i have to get _this_ idiot home because he's seriously _missing out on some cookies_ right now." She added emphasis on the 'missing out on some cookies' part. Percy gazed at her skeptically, to which she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, they are blue and your mother made them. We've really got to go now, because I have to unpack and get some work in."

Michelle butted in. "What work? McDonald's? 'Cause that seems fit for a dumb blonde like you," Usually she isn't snobby, but I guess since Annabeth's Percy's girlfriend, she made an exception.

Both Annabeth and Percy clenched their fists. Clearly this was a bad topic.

Annabeth glared at us, and Michelle shrunk back. "No. One. Calls-"

"Annabeth. A. Dumb. Blonde." Finished Percy. "Or, for that matter, stupid, blondie, bimbo, slut, whore, etc."

Michelle turned and fled. I suppose that was a good idea. Then, before I knew what was happening, Percy and Annabeth took off running after her. Percy had the pen that he never used out, and Annabeth a marker **(A/N: The marker is the Mist's form of her dagger)**. I turned and saw that Michelle was standing in from of several burly men. I vaguely heard Annabeth shout "Plan 62! Canadians!"

I took offense to that, because I was half-Canadian and they couldn't possibly just assume that these men were Canadians.

I blinked, and then the men were gone, golden dust floating through the air. But, instead of Percy holding a pen, he was holding a yardstick, and Annabeth also had a Yankee's hat in her hand. They laughed, high-fived, and walked to Annabeth's car. The men were nowhere to be seen, and Michelle was lying passed out on the floor.

I went to help her, all the while thinking about what happened.

I came to one conclusion.

Percy Jackson was different.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Okay I have no idea why I put that there. It was completely random.**

**So, how'd you like it?**

**R&R!**

**OOH**

**IT'S A**

**PRETTY BOX**

**WHY DON'T**

**YOU CLICK**

**ON IT TO**

**SEE**

**WHAT**

**IT**

**DOES?**


	2. Maxine

**I realized I was missing something in all of my other stories. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nico: Say it.**

**Me: No!  
**

**Nico: Say it.**

**Me: NO!**

**Nico: *Sigh* Do I really need to bring out the sword.**

**Me: No...**

**Nico: *Draws sword* Really?**

**Me: AHHHH! FINE! I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Nico: But he does own the OCs.**

_**Starly910**_**: This one's for you. It's Annabeth's friend, and it's a bit longer.**

* * *

**Maxine's POV**

Annabeth Chase is my roommate in Stanford.

She's great and all, I mean, yeah, she's nice and friendly, but nonetheless a bit odd.

There was this one time...

_-Flashback-_

_I walked into the dorm after my shift at the local supermarket that night. I knew I would find Annabeth at her desk, sketching something. She never let me see it, so I assumed they were just little doodles. _

_Usually we have a routine:_

1. I get back, she's working.

2. I pester her about seeing the papers, she protests.

3. She wins.

4. She goes to her section of the dorm to call her 'boyfriend,' bringing the papers.

5. I take a shower.

6. She's working on the papers again.

7. Repeat steps 2&3.

8. Go to sleep.

_Today was an exception. I got inside of the dorm, and instead of Annabeth immersed in her work, I found her running around the room, panicking. __I found this odd, because Annabeth Chase does not 1) lose things, or 2) panic._

___"Annabeth?" I asked._

___Her head whipped up from the drawer she had yanked open. "Yeah?"  
_

___"Whatcha looking for?"_

_"Um..." She looked down. "A hat, and... a ruler?"_

_The way she said 'ruler' made it sound like she was uncertain. I do remember seeing a ruler, though, strapped to her stomach. And the only hat she had was her orange Yankees one, that she said her mom gave to her._

_"Er, no, I haven't," I admitted. "want to go check the lost and found?"_

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no!"_

_I arched an eyebrow. "Oooookay?"_

_Then I heard a masculine voice behind me followed by the squeals of the nearby slut-girls. I turned around and saw the (no doubt about it) sexiest guy I have ever seen. He had sea-green eyes, prominent muscles, and raven-black, untamed hair, but he made it look good. In his hands were an orange Yankees hat and he was twirling a ruler on his index finger._

_His eyes widened, his hands shot up, and he slowly started backing out of the room. I thought it was because I was staring, and I immediately closed my gaping mouth and looked at the ground._

_When he still kept on backing away, I looked behind me. Annabeth stood there, arms crossed, a seriously scary glare on her face. I quickly averted my gaze, because Annabeth's glares are deadly._

_When the boy hit the opposite wall, Annabeth marched forward and slapped him. The girls watching gasped, and one pulled her away and threw her on the ground. Annabeth got up, glared at her, and punched her in the face. I heard a loud 'CRACK' so I assumed her nose was broken. Annabeth smirked._

_I gasped. I knew Annabeth was strong, but she had pulled her arm back about half an inch and freaking broke a girl's nose! I shook my head, coming out of a daze, and ran towards the guy. I pulled the hat out of his hands, and tossed it between my hands._

_"Annabeth," I called. "I found your hat!"_

_She turned around a grinned. I lifted it, and it was about half an inch above my head before the guy slapped it out of my hands. Even with his looks, I was beginning to dislike him - first, he stole a hat and a ruler from Annabeth (who I bet he didn't even know) and then he wouldn't let me put on a freaking, harmless hat._

_However, Annabeth looked grateful, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and when they finally broke apart, he was grinning._

_"Hey, Wise Girl," he whispered._

_"Seaweed Brain! Give my dag- um, I mean that ruler back to me!"_

_'Seaweed Brain' laughed and handed it to her. She strapped it to her stomach with a leather cord and bent down to pick up the hat._

_"Thanks, Maxine, but I've got to go. This idiot over here"-she jerked a finger at the boy-"owes me an explanation as to why he's here and he didn't tell me."_

_I grinned. This was probably the Famous Percy Jackson she always talked about. "Sure, you guys do whatever you want." I threw in a wink for effect, and was amused to see a blush grace Annabeth's features._

_I walked back into the room and closed the door, but I pressed my ear against it so that I could hear what they were saying._

_"I missed you, Perce," Annabeth said._

_"I missed you too," Percy said back._

_"Why're you here?"_

_"Oh, I was bored. Nico brought me here."_

_She laughed. "Seaweed Brain, you need to stop hitching rides from fourteen-year-olds. He's going to have to rest at some point. Where is he now?"_

Hitching rides from fourteen-year-olds? As far as I knew, you couldn't drive until sixteen.

_"McDonald's. Then he's headed over to CJ to see Hazel and the others."_

_"Oh yeah. How're Jason and Piper?"_

_"It's hard for them, but they're coping. I heard people talking about creating a portal between the two camps."_

_"That's great!"_

_"How're designs coming along?"_

_"Oh, they're fine. But everyone keeps on demanding more statues. It's annoying."_

_I heard a laugh, and then footsteps. I rocketed to my room and picked up a book, resuming my homework. Ten seconds later, the door opened and closed, and footsteps sounded in the direction of Annabeth's desk._

_"Whoa," the guy's voice said in awe. "How in Hades did you do that?"_

_Usually, I would've questioned the 'Hades' thing, but I knew that Annabeth was half-Greek, so I let it pass._

_I could practically hear Annabeth's smile. "Talent. Don't forget who my mother is!"_

_"She's scary, that's what," the guy muttered. Thunder rumbled. "Sorry!" he exclaimed. The thunder stopped._

_That was weird._

_"We'd better go catch Nico," Annabeth told him._

_"Yeah," he agreed._

_They left, and I raced towards the papers on Annabeth's desk._

_I flipped them over and lost my breath._

_They were magnificent. There were statues of what looked like gods and goddesses, and rooms do decorative and styled they looked like they were originals from the ancient times. On each of them was a small word or two in the corner, written in what Annabeth had told me was ancient Greek (not that I'd seen it on these papers; I'd seen it in her books)._

_I was just setting the papers down again, exactly where they were, when the door opened again. I zoomed to my room and picked up the book again just as the door closed._

_"So when are you guys going back?" Annabeth asked._

_"Well, we were thinking about going right about now, so yeah..." Percy muttered._

_"Mmhmm. Riiight, Fish Face," a new voice said. "Have the boy who got you here leave with no rest. Ever heard the quote, that a wise old man once said? 'With great power comes the great need for a nap.'"_

_"First off, that was only for when I swam in that river. And second, you aren't an old man."_

_"Technically, I am."_

_"Ah, whatever."_

_"Here, Nico," Annabeth butted in. "Nectar, an extra baggie of ambrosia. Okay, goodbye, the sun is demanding I design another three statues for him. As if his eleven aren't already enough."_

_What the heck is ambrosia?_

_"Ah, thanks, Owl Head- OW! What was that for?"_

_"For calling me Owl Head."_

_"Fine. Anyways, goodbye!"_

_A moment later, Annabeth walked into her room... which was strange, considering there was nobody else in here, and the front door didn't even open or close. I shrugged it off._

_-End Flashback-_

And, from then, you can assume that when I walked in today, and I saw Annabeth, her ruler on her waist, stuffing gold coins in her jeans, hat in her back pocket, wearing combat boots, a black open jacket, and an orange t-shirt with strange writing on it, I would be prepared.

But no.

Why?

Because before I walked in, I swore i could've seen an image floating in the air... and talking.

But, whatever.

All I know is that my roommate and her friends...

They're different.

* * *

**Thanks to _annabeth the wise girl_ for being the first reviewer and an awesome friend.**

**R&R!**

**~LASCAZ**


	3. Luke Reborn: Part I

**I realized I was missing something in all of my other stories. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I think I own PJO... AHH! SOMEBODY GEt RICK OFF OF ME! AHHH!**

***Ten minutes later***

**Ow... okay, I don't own PJO.**

**Sorry, it's a bit short, and kind of really sappy. But cute.**

**~AC**

* * *

**Third Person**

Marvel and Rose Castillo, both age twenty-nine, cradled their first child in their arms. He had blond hair and blue eyes, odd, since both Rose and Marvel had black hair and brown eyes. The strangest thing was a thin while line running down the boy's left cheek.

"What should we name him?" Marvel whispered to his new wife.

"I don't know..."

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, gazing lovingly at the young boy in their arms.

He, unlike most children, was not crying. Instead, he shifted in his blankets, stretched his little arms, and gave a small yawn before snuggling back in.

They looked up as a young couple, no older than twenty-five, came walking around the corner. The boy had black hair and green eyes, and the girl had blond hair and gray eyes. The boy int their arms had black hair, like the father, and gray eyes, like the mother.

The child giggled, and the father tapped his nose playfully.

The girl laughed. "Stop messing up Charlie's nose," she scolded and the boy gave her a small peck. Marvel and Rose could easily see that they were completely and utterly in love.

"So, Charles Chase Jackson, eh?"

The girl nodded. "He doesn't look enough like... him, to be named after him."

They lifted their gaze as Rose shifted the still nameless boy in her arms. As soon as they lay eyes on the newborn, they stopped in their tracks. The girl's eyes clouded with tears as her hands flew to her mouth in an attempt to cover up a gasp.

"Is it?" The boy asked, still staring at the boy in Rose's arms.

"I think so..."

"But it can't. He has both..."

"It has to be. An accident, or he'll just have to be a genius."

The couple strode up to Marvel and Rose, who were now covering their child protectively.

The boy pointed at the bundle. "May I... sneak a peek, real quick?" he asked gently, handing his son to the girl.

Rose shared a glance with her husband, then nodded, uncovering the child. Gently, the father of Charles moved his arms to around the blond.

Rose's hand shot out and restricted the other boy's wrist.

"You can't touch him," she said.

The boy's eyes were pleading. "Please. I just need to check one thing."

Slowly, she nodded, and the man lifted up the newborn's left arm, revealing a small white scar - to the parents, a birthmark.

He looked back at his wife. "Annabeth, it is."

A tear dropped down Annabeth's cheek.

"Is... is he named yet?" she asked softly.

Marvel shook his head. "We needed a bit of help on that."

Her lips curved into a smile. "Can I suggest something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What's your last name, by the way? Oh, and I'm Annabeth, that's Percy Jackson, my husband," she gestured to the boy with green eyes. He nodded.

"I'm Rose and this is my husband, Marvel Castillo."

"It's a C," she whispered to Percy, who grinned. "Um... well, this is in honor of an old friend, if that's okay with you. He looks just like your boy," she said. Then, quietly, so that the parents of the child couldn't hear, she added, "Because they're the same person."

Rose smiled warmly at the younger girl. "Sure, why not?"

Annabeth wiped the remaining wetness from her eyes and straightened her back. "Luke Ethan Castillo. If it's okay with you, of course," she added hastily.

Rose gaped at Marvel, who stared in astonishment back. Luke seemed to be the perfect name. Rose thrust the newly dubbed Luke into Marvel's arms and threw her own around Annabeth, laughing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she squealed, grinning from ear to ear.

Annabeth chuckled. "No problem. Just... promise me you'll help him achieve greatness. He'll need it. A lot. I would tell you why, but I can't... so just... please?"

Marvel saw the desperation in her eyes. His face broke out into a smile. "Of course," he said. "Anything."

Percy poked his head around Annabeth. "Make sure he doesn't get near any expensive things. If he does, always make sure that they're there when he leaves. Watch your wallet and possessions. And when he's fifteen, take him to the hill near Long Island Sound. If you see a band of girls in all silver, take Luke up to the one with a silver circlet, ripped jeans, and spiky hair. She should be the leader."

Rose gaped.

Again.

But she felt that somehow, she should trust them.

So she smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

Percy shook Marvel's hand and gave Rose a hug, while Annabeth hugged them both. "No problem," they said and walked off with their child.

While leaving, Marvel and Rose Castillo heard the boy's voice: "Do you think Thalia will recognize him?"

* * *

**Since this is Part I, I'm not going to put the usual ending. Sayonara, suckers!**

**R&R**

**~LASCAZ**


	4. Author's Note

**Yes, yes, hate us forever, and we kind of know a simple 'sorry' doesn't cut it. But here's what's happening:**

**1. Thalia is still in the hospital, and despite the progress in her health earlier, it's actually deteriorating.**

**2. We're at our cousins' where this is little to no internet most of the time.**

**3. Despite being summer, we have less time to write - we have summer classes, voluntary community service (we do it every year, so we're just keeping it up), vacations, and, of course, the spotty internet service. Not to mention our very, very ill grandfather.**

**4. Applications and all the crap for colleges are very, _very_ time-consuming. And looking for jobs.**

**And so this story is going on hiatus - technically being replaced by a new story we have called 'YouTube Collision' for the Maximum Ride series. We had to pick just one, and that was the best idea we had that was being cooped up in the document area.**

**So, yeah. Sorry anyways, even though you still hate us a lot.**

**But, as they say, whatever. We've got real lives, too.**

**~Luke and Avery**


End file.
